Misconception
by AnBu WhiteWolf
Summary: Kiba is left alone what will be his fate. warning character deaths dark storyline my first fanfiction flames welcome


Kiba sat on his bed waiting simply waiting he didn't know what he was waiting for he just wished it would happen already .No he knew what he was waiting for death for what did to have to live for Hinata had finally confessed her love to Naruto and guess what he felt the same way. But why the sudden change of heart thought Kiba

"I wonder if it has to do with Sasuke coming back and confessing his love to Sakura?"

"Well of course it has dumbass!"

"Hana what the hell are you doing eavesdropping on my conversation?"

"Damn that was a big word Kiba."

"You know what go fuck yourself Hana I can't believe the nerve you have listening in on my conversation and then insulting me I can't believe you seriously just leave me alone right now ."

"Ok Ok quit your bitching I'll go just promise me you won't cut yourself you big emo."

"......."

"Bye........"

"Hn..."

And with that she left. He sort of wished she hadn't because now he was alone again right now I bet your wondering where Akamaru is aren't you well he gave his life in honour and glory to preserve the leaf village or that's what the elders said Kiba thought it was bullshit his best friend was dead and because he was a shinobi dog no funeral would be arranged Kiba didn't take kindly to this and tried to claw the elders face off but to no avail within second he was restrained by the ANBU on guard. Know he didn't know why he was he was still in the leave village. Pride for his village no that was bullshit he knew why he was there ignorance to show weakness but to be honest he was growing tired of it all. He just didn't care anymore

"This is it now or never I'm going to leave now or I'll stay in this shithole forever"

That was all he said before beginning to pack

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

He walked down the main street in the village he say Naruto and Hinata walking his way

"Yo Kiba what's up."

Kiba just walked acting as if nobody said anything.

"Oh I get it mad that I got to Hinata before you eh?"

"Leave Kiba alone Naruto just keep walking"

"Ok Babe lets go."

Kiba couldn't just believe what he heard . .The whistle of a kunai was the last thing Naruto Heard before it embedded Kiba embedded it in his skull

"Fuck you fox boy what's your demon gonna do now eh..... go fuck yourself in hell."

By this time Kiba was blind with rage his primal side had took over he lost all reason all moral all emotion except pure anger

"Kiba-kun what have you done"

"You fuck you.........you cankerous whore I was there every time you needed a shoulder to cry on every time you got scared every time you thought you were to weak or weird and I helped you for all those years and what happens to me when Naruto suddenly likes you I get thrown out like yesterdays newspaper WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROLEM YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

"I'm sorry Kiba-kun"

"Sorry............SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT BITCH!"

Kiba hit her so hard he probably broke her jaw he didn't care right now he had three problems One had a bear mask, one had a wolf mask, and one had a bird mask (A/N if you haven't got it they are ANBU.)

"Oh I have some new friends to play with now."

"Stand down or we will use force to subdue or if necessary kill you."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BEAR BOY I'LL KIL................."

"He's down target subdued awaiting further instruction capt......."

This was the last thing Kiba heard before he blacked out

OoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Wakey wakey rise and shine."

"Who's there?"

"Your escort dear child."

"Escort to where?"

"The Courtroom."

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit."

OoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tsunade's voice bellowed in the large room

"Inuzuka Kiba do you accept these charges filed against you of .Murder, aggravated assault and resisting arrest?"

The intensity in the boy stare was enough to send shiver down the hokages spine

Without the slightest bit of emotion he said

"Yes and I am proud to say so."

An audible gasp was heard from his peers and elders

"What how dare you say that to the people who loved the person you killed."

"With all due respect hokage go fuck yourself"

Another gasp was heard from the crowd

"One final question Kiba do you fear death" said with shovels of venom intended to Kiba

But he did not flinch

"No for why would I when I have nothing to live for."

"Very well then you are sentenced to death happy now. "This was said with a smile

"Indeed I am very happy now thank you." This wiped the smile off her smug face

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

"Do you have any last words?"

"Fuck you."

And that was the end for the young boy aged only 21 years old

This story was based on a Quote I liked or it was intended to be

The quote was

"It only takes the slightest drop of misconception to create a situation blow completely outof proportion"-Anon


End file.
